The First Day
"The First Day" is the first episode of Season 1 of Backstage and the first episode overall. It originally aired on March 18, 2016. Synopsis "Talented teens chase their dreams while navigating life at a prestigious school of the arts. In the opener, best friends Vanessa and Carly embark on their first day as ballet dancers at school. Meanwhile, singer Alya struggles with stage fright in front of her music class."But Miles gave her advice but she says you don't know me at all I quite but she didn't Plot Standing outside of Keaton School of the Arts, Vanessa is approached and hugged by Carly. Before walking in, Vanessa confirms to Carly that she is ready, whereas Vanessa, in Confessional, seems nervous. As they enter the building, Vanessa expresses her nervousness to Carly. The two reminisce on how nerve-wracking their third-grade recital was, after Vanessa admits that she is more nervous about Keaton than the recital. Carly consoles Vanessa by saying that she is "amazing" and wouldn't have got in if she wasn't; however, Vanessa says that she wouldn't have got in if Carly hadn't made her apply. As Vanessa compliments Carly, a girl, holding a camera, approaches them and predicts that Vanessa and Carly are dancers, focusing on ballet. This surprises Vanessa and Carly as the girl was correct. After being asked to do so by the girl, Carly and Vanessa introduce themselves to the camera and says their nicknames ("Cee" and "Vee"). The girl welcomes the two introduces herself as Julie Maslany, the student president. Carly opens a door labelled "DANCE STUDIO" and beckons Vanessa to watch and the two marvel at the talented dancers inside. However, a girl rolls her eyes at them and shuts the door. Carly thinks that those dancers were the Primas: the best dancers in the school. Vanessa spots a boy and describes him as "cute". As he is walking down the hallway, Julie approaches him and predicts that he is a drummer, although he is holding an electric guitar, and a singer. She also says that she has a gift of reading people. The boy, Miles, says nothing to the camera, and does the same in Confessional. Another girl, with a guitar on her back and looking very shocked, is approached by Julie and asked if she is all right. Julie reminds the girl that the first day of a new school is always intimidating and everybody is nervous and that some are just better than hiding it than others. The girl, called Alya, thanks Julie for the advice but knows that it is easier saying to following the advice than actually doing it. Scarlett, called "Scarlett the Starlett" by Julie, walks down the hallway, singing. Alya questions herself as to what she is doing here. A boy overhears this and tells her that she is conquering the world. Afterwards, Alya bumps into someone else. In a dance studio, a teacher welcomes the new students (of which are including Vanessa and Carly). She describes Keaton in further detail, saying that if the students' feature is a success or a failure is up to them. On the other hand, in a music room, another teacher is encouraging the students, by saying that their time at Keaton will be the best four years of their lives and will make them into a better musician. The dance teacher says that the students they are currently will not be the same when they graduate. The music teacher encourages the music students to help and support one another (as he is saying this, Alya enters). The dance teacher says that the statistic is that a mere half of the current class will make it to graduation and one person won't even make it until Christmas. The music teacher continues, saying that, if anybody needs comfort, his office door is always open, whereas the dance teacher tells the dancers to not go crying to her, as they are constantly being tested and one small mistake could affect their future. Both teachers tell the students to showcase what they are capable of. A girl sings in front of her fellow students. Jax, the boy that Alya bumped into, asks Miles if the girl performing is the girl from a T.V. show. Miles replies that he doesn't watch T.V. (this outrages Jax) and says in Confessional that he is in a complicated situation. As a result, Jax asks Alya if the girl performing looks familiar to her; Alya recognizes her as the character, Chase, from the T.V. show, Chase and Chance. Alya is intimidated by this as she loves Chase and Chance. The girl finishes singing, with her performance getting a round of applause. The music teacher asks the student, Alya, that turned up to his class late to perform. Alya introduces herself and walks to the front of the classroom and begins singing and playing her guitar. Alya messes up and Mr. Park tells her to take her time. The girl from the T.V. show, describes Alya as an "amateur". Alya attempts to play again but is interrupted, again, by the girl who sarcastically says that she couldn't hear whether her name was Alya or Elsa. The other students, except from Miles, begin laughing at Bianca's remark. Alya still doesn't play anything. Meanwhile, in the dance studio, the dance teacher calls Vanessa up to perform. Carly reminds Vanessa that she'll be great. Vanessa worriedly takes the dance floor and begins performing a ballet routine after the teacher turns the music on. During the performance, the teacher turns the music off and tells Vanessa that her performance "will do". As Vanessa unhappily walks back to where she was standing previously, a boy congratulates her. His congratulation confuses Vanessa. The boy reveals that the comment Ms. Helsweel, the dance teacher, said was one of the best that have been said by her. Despite this, Vanessa still is in disbelief of the boy's assertion of Ms. Helsweel's comment being a compliment. The boy introduces himself as Sasha. Vanessa introduces herself and Carly. Trivia *This episode is presumably set in September. *Bianca has starred in many T.V. shows, including Chase and Chance (where she played the role of Chase). Cast Main * Josh Bogert as Miles * Matthew Isen as Jax * Kyal Legend as Julie * Mckenzie Small as Scarlett * Colin Petierre as Sasha * Devyn Nekoda as Vanessa * Alyssa Trask as Carly * Adrianna Di Liello as Jenna * Isiah Hall as Denzel * Aviva Mongillo as Alya * Julia Tomasone as Bianca * Romy Weltman as Kit * Jane Moffat as Ms. Helsweel * Chris Hoffman as Mr. Park Recurring *Madison MacGregor as Cassandra *Shelby Bain as a Grade 9 dance student *Abigail Nolet as a Grade 9 dance student Songs *"Spark" *"Breaking Hearts and Taking Names" *"Heartbeats (Acoustic) Quotes Gallery References Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes aired in 2016